


Benders

by Gardian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Avatar the last air bender au, Gen, Langst, M/M, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardian/pseuds/Gardian
Summary: The mission was simple. Visit with the reclusive branch of the water nation and find a water bending master for Shiro. However, for Keith, the plan changed the moment he met Lance, the handsome Water bender with a flair for mischief. With the world against them will the two's love flourish or be extinguished by the plans of the fire nation?





	Benders

Keith wasn’t very comfortable surrounded by water on a good day.  
Let alone a whole tribe of water benders.  
Ever since Keith had abandoned the fire nation and joined up with the Air bender Shiro, He had traveled all across the world meeting different benders and learnt so much.  
However it was rare to find people actually comfortable around a fire bender, especially in the water nation.  
Shiro had been pulled away by Queen Allura soon as they arrived leaving Keith to awkwardly stand in the middle of the street as people avoided walking anywhere near him.  
He sighed. “What am I supposed to do?” He asked himself.  
Suddenly a snow ball hit him in the back of the head.  
Keith spin round and saw a boy around his age standing on top of a bridge grinning down at him. He had a blue fur coat on with the pulled up so Keith couldn’t see much, but he could tell the guy was attractive.  
Keith shook his head, not that it mattered.  
He glared up at him almost tempted to yell.  
“Hey you!” A group of guards came running up behind him.  
The boy turned round before diving off the bridge into the water.  
Keith was running before he realised it, diving into the water.  
Whoever this guy was he couldn’t let him drown or freeze to death.  
The water was dark and if Keith hadn’t been able to warm his core he would be sure that moving would be nearly impossible.  
He could only imagine what the other guy was feeling right now.  
Suddenly something grabbed him by the wrist and Keith tried to pull away panicked letting out a stream of bubbles from his mouth.  
Then the water disappeared around him, and Keith found himself in a bubble under the water.  
“What the…”  
“I take it you haven’t met many water benders?” The guy asked with a smirk.  
It was still dark so Keith couldn’t see anything, but he realised the guy was completely dry.  
“Why are those guards after you?” Keith asked deciding to ignore the question.  
“Wrong place wrong time, appreciate the heroics through.”  
“I-I wasn’t I.”  
Keith felt a slender finger pressed against his lips.  
It was surprisingly warm…  
“Oh come on you have hero written all over you.”  
Keith had never heard that before. He was a fire bender… most people assumed he was the bad guy.  
There was a lurching motion as the water around them was moved and they were pulled up. Keith expected the guards, maybe a few other water benders.  
Not however the queen of the water tribe with a very worried looking Shiro.  
“Keith are you ok?” Shiro asked and when Keith nodded he crossed his arms and pulled his disapproving dad face.  
“Good, because now you can tell me what the hell you were thinking!” Keith opened his mouth to answer the queen but was beaten to the punch.  
“I was bored.”  
Keith stared in shock as the guy he was with pulled down his hood to revile Snow White hair and the most beautiful blue eyes Keith had ever seen.  
“That doesn’t change the fact you were meant to come meet the Avatar with me.” Allura sighed as she grabbed Lance by the arm and pulled him behind her.  
She smiled at Shiro “I apologise for my little brother… he doesn’t think he has to be apart of important meetings.  
Brother!  
"It’s ok… it’s nice to meet you Prince, my name is Shiro and you already met Keith.  
"Yeah I did.” He winked at Keith and the fire bender was sure if he wasn’t wet he would of burst into flames.  
“No need for Prince call me Lance. And please call me anytime.” He grinned and Keith and he realised something.  
Keith was screwed.  
\---------------------------------------  
During his stay with the Queen and prince of the water nation Keith came to realise somthing very important.  
One was that he was very gay, but after asking Shiro about it apparently everyone already guessed that.  
The other thing he realised was that Lance ran off.  
A lot.  
They would be about to sit down for a fancy dinner only to find the prince missing.  
They would be touring the city and turn round to find him no where in sight.  
Boat ride?  
Gone.  
Trip to the vending school?  
Gone.  
Visiting the fishermen?  
Gone.  
Keith would of been annoyed at how rude Lance was did it wasn’t for one simple fact.  
Lance was never left alone.  
He always had guards trailing behind him scaring people away so that no one dares interact with him.  
At first Keith had assumed it was just how royalty was treated here, a and was just different to the fire nation.  
However Allura never had guards.  
She was the queen and would walk around like everyone else with no added protection.  
Of course she was a powerful bender that could more then handle herself as demonstrated when she took Shiro down in a friendly duel.  
But Lance was nothing short of amazing when It came to bending too.  
While Shiro was being healed up after facing the queen, Lance had dragged Keith into a match as well.  
Keith is a very impressive bender, his farther made sure of that.  
But like Shiro, Keith found himself on his behind staring up into those beautiful blue eyes before his fire even got close.  
It was clear Lance could handle himself…  
So why the guards?  
——————–  
“Keith, have you seen Lance today?” Allura asked stopping Lance in the hallway.  
“No sorry, but isn’t that normal for him?” Keith asked raising an eyebrow.  
Allura sighed “I’m afraid so, but he knows I need his help with the preparations for the full moon celebrations…”  
“Oh yeah I forgot that was coming up.” Keith in all honesty had been very excited to see the celebrations first hand, even hearing rumours that a special visitor was coming that could prove a valuable ally in the war.  
“Yes, it is a time for great celebration for both my people and my brother. It’s his birthday you see.” Allura didn’t sound happy about it, rather like the day filled her with pain.  
“Allura?” Keith questioned placing what he hoped would be seen as a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
“I’m fine…” she smiled at him “I am surprised though that you did not know. Lance he was born on a full moon so to my people that makes him very special. A baby born in the love of the moon, he was destined for greatness… but others were afraid he would be too powerful so as we slept they… they poisoned him… a little baby and they tried to kill him.”  
Keith’s mouth fell open in shock. “I never knew water benders could heal something like that…”  
Slowly Allura shook her head “we can’t… we were sure he was going to die, but my farther wouldn’t accept it. He took him down to the koi fish and they used their power to save him, his brown hair turned white and he was alive and healthy but…”  
Allura looked out of the window and Keith followed her gaze to where the guards had cornered Lance in the courtyard.  
“I have lost many things, friends, my parents. But my little brother shall not be one of them.”  
Keith nodded in understanding, Allura wasn’t trying to stifle Lance, just keep him safe.  
“That is why the celebration must be perfect, if we can form this alliance then perhaps I can keep him out of this war for just a little bit longer…”  
Keith realised she hadn’t taken her eyes off him for a moment “I hope so too…”  
Keith didn’t say that he doubted they could stay out of it.  
That the fire nation wouldn’t let them.  
He just prayed to the spirits that Lance could make it out the other side and maybe… when the war was over, Keith could take him to see the world like he clearly longed to do.  
\-------------------------------------  
The day of the full moon celebration came and the entire tribe was a bussel with excitement.  
Keith and Shiro offered to help but Allura told them to relax and that they had everything handled.  
So that was how Keith found himself aimlessly wandering the caves below the city.  
It was beautiful down here, Keith couldn’t understand why they weren’t shown this place earlier.  
The carved ice hallways lead down to a pool that glowed blue in the dark.  
“I just… don’t feel ready ya know?”  
Keith stopped when he heard Lance’s voice.  
When he hadn’t been able to find the prince that morning to wish him a happy birthday he didn’t think anything of it.  
In the 2 weeks Keith had been there it was rare to find Lance where he was meant to be.  
But still it was a surprise to find him down here.  
Keith was tempted to call out to him, however his curiosity got the better of him and he stayed quiet.  
“I’ve never met the guy and today we get introduced then tomorrow we get married… I know that it’s to keep us safe from the fire nation but. I just I’m scared.”  
Soft sobs echoed through the caves.  
Something in Keith snapped.  
He was not good around people, hell most of the time he actively avoided conversations.  
But hearing Lance cried he acted on instinct and ran forwards to wrap the prince in his arms.  
“K-Keith! What are you doing down here?” Lance asked in surprise as he pushed the older boy away.  
“I was bored and just sort of ended up here… you ok?”  
Lance looked away into the water during Keith’s attention to the two coil fish swimming around the glowing water.  
“I’m fine… it’s my birthday after all.” Lance smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.  
Keith wished he knew how to make things better. Then he remembered why he had been looking for Lance that morning.  
He pulled a small parcel wrapped in red silk from his pocket.  
“That reminds me, here happy birthday.”  
Lance took the parcel with a small smile as he unwrapped it.  
His eyes widened as he pulled out the circle stone attached to a piece of blue silk.  
“Keith… do you know what this is?”  
“Erm I saw a lot of people wearing them I figured it was fashion or something.”  
Suddenly Lance began to laugh.  
Not the forced polite laugh he had seen when he was around his subjects and guards.  
This was real and filled with joy that warmed Keith right to the heart.  
“What’s so funny?”  
Lance wiped a tear away from his eye “nothing nothing. Thanks Keith really.” He held the necklace close to his chest “I’ll cherish it forever”  
\------------------------  
Keith wanted to stay with Lance forever, to just forget the war and stay holding the boy in his arms as they watched the fish swim round.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end.

And the end was signalled with trumpets and Lance jumping up in a panic.

“Oh shit their here! I gotta get changed.”

Before Keith could say anything Lance bolted from the room.

For a moment he just sat there, noticing how much colder it felt now that Lance wasn’t next to him.

Keith shook his head, the trumpets were announcing the arrival of the ally’s in the war. He couldn’t afford to get distracted.

He had to get back to Shiro.

————————————-

Over the years Keith had seen and ridden in many impressive ships.

However the one pulling into the docks as benders moved the water for them was easily the most beautiful.

It was made of black metal like most fire nation ships, though instead of red details they were a dark purple.

“I know that ship…” Keith mumbled.

Along with the royal siblings, Keith and Shiro were stood waiting as a ramp lowered from the ship.

Lance stepped forwards and it took every fibre of his being to not pull him into a kiss.

Lance looked nothing short of radient, even while standing next to his sister.

His white hair was held off his face with blue jewels woven in a silver mesh that fell down his back like a veil.

His usual blue coat was replaced with a long white fur cloak that fell off his bare shoulders painted with silver moons.

Keith has known that from the moment he saw Lance that he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

But now he couldn’t help think that Lance put even spirits to shame.

Keith was too busy staring as Lance made his way up the ramp to notice who was coming down to meet him.

It wasn’t until Shiro inhales sharply did he look.

Lotor stood taking Lances hand and kissing it causing anger to bubble within him.

Lotor the disgraced illegitimate son of the fire lord and a water bender.

Lotor the man that tried to capture

Shiro in a attempt to regain his place as prince.

Lotor who both Keith and Shiro had assumed was dead until now.

“Prince I welcome you to my tribe, I am Queen Allura and my brother Prince Lance your soon to be husband.

No…

NO

Not Lotor anyone but Lotor.

Keith tried to move forwards but Shiro grabbed him by the forearm holding him In place with a shake of his head.

“Thank you for your hospitality.” Lotor smiled walking down with Lance on his shoulder.

His usual grin was gone, instead he stared passively at the floor with what Keith could tell was a forced polite smile.

“I believe it is customary for engagement gifts.”

He gestured behind him as an muscular woman carried large boxes filled to the top with jewels closely followed by a smaller woman that made eye contact with Keith before she handed over a smaller silver box to Lotor.

He smiled as he pulled a length of purple ribbon out with a blue pendant on the end.

Lotor held it high as to show the crowds “with this betrothal necklace a new alliance has been born, an alliance that shall keep you safe from the fire nation and lead to the defeat of my farther the soon to be ex fire lord!”

The crowds cheered as Lotor ties the necklace around Lance’s neck.

But Keith just felt sick.

That’s what those necklaces meant… and Lance had accepted it.

“Ah I see this is where the Avatar has been hiding.” Lotor chuckled as he held out his hand to shake Shiro’s.

Keith could tell he didn’t want to, but with so many people watching he had no choice.

“I hope to have you front and centre at my wedding tonight, under the full moon it will surly be a night to remember.”

Something about how Lotor spoke made Keith feel unsettled.

This wasn’t right.

Lance wouldn’t be marrying him!

Keith made eye contact with Lance only for the other boy to look away, his gaze remaining on the ground.

Mouthing something:

‘I wish it was you’

Allura was saying something but Keith couldn’t hear.

All he could do was focus on Lance’s lips.

On those words.

How his heart broke at the realisation that he wished it was him too.

That during their time together Keith had fallen in love with the Prince.

Tears stung Keith’s eyes, if he had known earlier that Lance felt the same…

Then maybe he could of been the one to marry Lance…

Not his half brother Lotor.  
\-------------------------------  
Lance had heard his whole life that he was fragile.

That he couldn’t play with the other children or go to a bending school because it was too dangerous for him.

When his father was still alive he refused to let Lance even leave the palace, confined to the ice walls not able to do anything but watch as his sister trained in the courtyard.

Full moons were always the worst.

While the rest of his people celebrated his father would lock him in his room surrounded by guards with hushed promises that this time he would be safe and no one would harm him again.

A part of Lance hates himself that he was just a little relieved when his father died.

Allura though protective believed that the best way for Lance to be safe was for him to learn to defend himself.

So learn he did.

He practiced combat and bending for hours and hours until he could be called a master. He also perfected sneaking out of the palace.

Eventually Allura said he could leave as long as he stayed with a group of guards and for a while Lance did. However he quickly learnt that no one would approach him thanks to his barrier of muscles.

So he began to ditch the guards too, exploring the tribe he had grown up in but was never apart of.

He wanted to run away now as he felt Lotors too hot of a hand rest on his hip, it pulling him in so close he could smell the soap in his hair.

Lotor smelt wrong, too artificial too clean.

It was almost a cruel joke that Lotor had such similar eyes to Keith yet did not share his comforting smoky scent.

It was cruel that it wasn’t keith holding him right now as they stood before the crowds of cheering people celebrating their engagement.

“Why so sad my moon?” Lotor asked brushing his finger along Lance’s cheek causing him to shiver.

Putting on his best public appearance face Lance turned to him “im just nervous i guess, i mean it’s not every day you turn 18 and get married.”

“Ah yes truly a occasion for revelry.” Lotor smiled as he nodded towards one of the women that accompanied him.

She was much larger than the rest, reminding Lance of the earth bender stereotypes he had read about when he was a kid.

She placed the chest she was carrying down just in front of the couple seeming to look into the crowd before flinging the lid open.

Inside weren’t jewels or silks like one would expect but instead it was bottles of a dark red liquid.

Lotor stepped away from Lance and for a moment he could breathe again. His eyes landing on Keith who was watching Lotor with an expression that could only be described as disgust.

“Your majesty’s i present you with a gift. Your tribe is famous for being untouchable yet walls of ice could fall to enough fire. My gift will protect your walls and your people.” Lotor picked up a bottle and examined the contents for a moment before scooping up a handful of snow. He flicked the stopper off the bottle and poured the liquid onto the snow, it turning the pure white a rust orange.

“If a fire bender were to try and melt this now it would not yield. Keith if you would deminstraight.”

The crowd parted turning to look at the firebender that shifted uncomfortably. He looked up at Shiro as if asking for help before slowly shaking his head.

Lance couldn’t blame him, most water benders had been brought up on stories of the danger of fire benders, that they were dangerous and burn them to a crisp in an instant. If he were to take pert in the demonstration then the fearful looks he was already receiving could turn to terror.

“Oh come now Keith, must you look down on these people so that you refuse to help prepare them for the war?” Lotor smirked as Keith shuffled backwards slightly.

Lance was about to step in when Shiro beat him to it.

A small flame flickered to life on his palm “One firebender is as good as any, Keith gets stage fright.”

Quiet murmurs of excitement traveled through the crowds, they were getting to see the avatar himself bend.

“As you wish.” Lotor held out his arm from him, with the snowball laying on his flat palm.

Everything seemed to slow down as Shiro sent a small controlled fire towards the snow, covering the delicate thing in flames.

When the fire died down a shock gasp escaped the lips of all present.

The snow was left untouched.

“Incredible!” Allura stepped forwards bending the snow into orange water and examining it closely “our city will be untouchable with this, guards cover the outermost wall with the gift.”

The guards saluted as they carried out her order.

Lance was so focused on what had just happened he didn’t notice keith was no longer in the crowd until he felt a warm hand on his arm.

Lance jumped turning to look at him, letting out a sigh of relief to see Keith there rather than some kind of assassin.

“Did you see?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah i didn’t know anything like that existed, i bet Allura will want it in mass production-”

Keith cut him off shaking his head.

“No the fire curved i’m sure of it.” Keith whispered “All i know is that as far as anyone is aware the only fire benders here are me and Shiro. But only a bender could move the fire like that.”

Lance stared into his stormy purple eyes “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying be careful and for once stay where you’re meant to. If something goes down you should be with your sister.” keith whispered his eyes dropping down widening in surprise when he spotted the necklace hidden just below his shirt resting over his heart.

“You kept it?”

“I accepted it. I wasn’t lying keith i do wish it was you but… duty comes first, before you… and before how i feel.” Lance smiled softly as Lotor returned grabbing him a little too roughly and pulling him back to his side.

“Oh my Moon i am so glad to see you and my brother are getting along. While i am disgraced by our father for being a none bender Keith is welcomed home with open arms as the next in line for the throne. He did tell you that right?” Lotor asked watching Lance for a reaction.

“No… he didn’t tell me.” Lance spoke softly a look of hurt in his eyes.

Keith wanted to explain but Lotor was already stirring him away.

He couldn’t explain it, but Keith had a feeling something bad was about to happen and that Lance would be caught up in the middle of it.  
\---------------------------------  
Lance wasn’t sure how he should feel as Lotor led him away from the crowds into the palace and more importantly away from Keith.

It wasn’t that Lance could really blame him for not shouting that he was the fire nation prince from the rooftops considering the fact he was just a fire bender left most of the citizens watching him with worry fear filled eyes.

What hurt though was the fact that he never told Lance. That he didn’t think it was important to bring up or…

He didn’t trust him to know.

Lance kept his eyes down trying to ignore Lotors hands on his exposed skin as he talked about the wedding with Allura curious about the traditions he was soon to be involved in.

The traditions that Lance had to keep telling himself would help his people survive this war and may one day allow him to see beyond the Impenetrable walls of the tribe.

Perhaps that was where the pain came from, the knowledge that he would have to marry a stranger to do his duty as prince while betraying his own heart needlessly.

If Keith was a prince then why couldn’t they get married?

Why couldn’t his union with his brother be enough for Lotor to offer the alliance?

“My moon why are you crying?” Lotor asked running a finger beneath his eye.

Lance jolted awake seeing a frown shadow across Lotion face before disappearing into a concerned smile.

“I erm…”

Allura was looking at him now, her eyebrows knitted together.

Lance didn’t doubt that if he burst into tears right now and begged her to call off the marriage she would in a heartbeat. She would forget her people and protect her cry baby of a little brother like she always did.

But not this time.

This time Lance had to be the strong one.

He saw the strain of worry the war has brought on her. Many a sleepless nights looking over currents charts to keep the tribe always moving away from the ever expanding fire nation territories in the pole.

When her hair first started turning white a year ago Lance had joked that they finally looked like brother and sister. Now though he saw it as a sign of how much the burden of being queen is weighing down on her.

He couldn’t add to it by being selfish… not this time.

Lance let out a wet laugh that he hoped didn’t sound too much like a sob “I just wish Mother and father were here for such an occasion that’s all.”

Alluras expression related as she opened her arms for him.

However as Lance stepped towards her hug a pair of strong cold arms engulfed him. “Oh my Moon im sure they watch you from the spirit realm.”

Lance couldn’t see his sisters face over Lotors shoulder. But he was sure she wasn’t happy about this. Lance was stiff in the hold until he was finally released.

Lotors touch felt wrong and unnatural, not at all like Keith’s warm gentle one from that same morning.

Lance shook his head to clear those thoughts away and those beautiful purple eyes with them.

He would just have to get used to Lotors touch. After all they were to be married in a matter of hours.

———————————————-

Keith tried to follow Lance the second he began to retreat away from him.

The look of betrayal in the water tribe prince burned in his mind.

Shiro stopped him before he could grab hold of Lance and just keep him safely in his arms away from Lotor and away from the politics that have sealed his fate.

Keith turned on Shiro his glare filled with burning passion. Couldn’t he see that Lance was not safe with Lotor?”

However soon as Shiro placed his other hand on his shoulder Keith felt some of the tension melt away from his body.

“Keith buddy look at me. Lance is with Allura, there is no safer place than the palace by the side of the queen. Even if Lotor wanted to hurt him… Do you think Aluura would let him in the name of this alliance?” Shiro was whispering as to keep the women that came with Lotor from hearing.

They were watching the two carefully.

They weren’t the same soldiers Lotor had used to try and capture Shiro in the past, in fact none of them even looked like they were from the fire nation despite wearing the customary dark red clothing.

Keith looked back to Shiro and took a long deep breath “your right… it’s just..”

“Your in love him aren’t you?” Shiro wasn’t asking. He already knew from the soft gazes Keith would give only to Lance when he thought no one else was looking.

How when the two touched their hands would linger just a little too long to be anything but true affection and regret to not keep up the physical contact.

Most importantly though Shiro knew Keith had given Lance a betrothal necklace, if the other boy had accepted it however was a mystery to him.

Keith looked down and opened his mouth to answer when he noticed the golden hues of sunset casting shadows across the city.

“It doesn’t matter what i feel… Lance is getting married tonight, if i like or not he can’t be mine.” Keith sighed as he shrugged away from Shiro.

As the water tribe celebrated, Keith walked down to where the koi swam.

He needed peace and quiet for a little while at least.

As he turned the corner he wasn’t expecting to someone else there, he was about to back track and leave when he recognised her as one of Lotors companions.

It was strange he hadn’t even noticed she was gone from the rest of her group.

Keith watched as she seemed to be playing with the fish, her fingers dipping just past the surface of the water.

He didn’t think much of it until she pulled a small green bottle out from her pocket and poured a drop into the water.

“Hey what are you-”

Keith was cut off by the sound of screams and alarms coming from outside. He only glanced behind him for a second but when he looked back the woman was gone.

Almost like she vanished into thin air.

“Keith! Come on we need to go” Shiro yelled running down the tunnel and grabbing him roughly by the forearm.

“Shiro what happened?” Keith asked alarmed.

Shiro turned to look at him, his expression grave “The fire nation is attacking.”  
\-------------------------  
The city was in chaos.

The once believed impenetrable ice walls were in flames with sections already laying on the ground in pieces.

Benders surrounded the gaps desperately trying to repair the damage before the approaching fire nation ships came closer, their assault of fireballs signaling their arrival.

Keith and Shiro stood in the middle of a screaming crowd all running frantically for either shelter or to join repairing the walls.

Keith’s eyes flickered up to the still dark sky, without the full moon there was no way they could rebuild the walls before the next assault of fireballs destroyed them again.

“We need to help, maybe redirect the fire to lessen the impact?” Shiro suggested as he looked to Keith only to find his attention had shifted towards the palace. If there was a fire nation attack Lance would be in danger.

“Keith buddy look at me.” Shiro placed his hands on Keith shoulder, this time however it wasn’t comforting, it was commanding. “Lance will be safe with his sister, right now we need to hold off those ships.”

“No” Keith pulled away, something he hadn’t done since he had first met the avatar all those months ago. “Shiro don’t you get it, ice doesn’t explode like that when its burnt, it would melt not do that.” He gestured towards the devastation “i knew I save something off about Lotors demonstration, that fire curved and it was to hide the fact that its explosive.”

Shiros eyes widened realising what Keith was getting at.

The very substance that motor had gifted the tribe with was now allowing the fire nation to blow apart their defences like they were made of paper.

“Go to him and keep them safe.”

That was all Keith needed to bolt towards the castle pushing through the seas of people to get to his Lance.

—————————————————————————-

The chaos outside was nothing compared to what it was like inside.

One moment everything was calm, the next there was a knife pressed against Lance’s throat and the entire building shook from the impact of the attack.

“Lotor what is the meaning of this?” Allura demanded already moving to bend the walls to free her little brother of the small companion of Lotors.

“Well you see my queen it’s quite simple. I’m going to destroy the tribe of the tides and capture the Avatar in one attack ensuring my return to my fathers favour.” Lotor smirked as he nodded to his companion who dug the knife a little deeper into Lance’s throat drawing a thin line of blood.

“Now if you do not wish to lose your brother and your throne in one day then I suggest you do as I say.”

Allura looked at the blood then to Lance. His eyes were screaming at her to act, to fight. But she couldn’t see past the eyes of her little brother who would cry for her when he was afraid and lonely.

She may be a queen with a duty to her people but in that moment she knew that she would always choose Lance over all else.

Slowly as to not threaten their captures allure rose her arms “I will do as you wish, just do not hurt my brother.”

Lotor smiled “good girl, though soon you won’t be much of a threat even with the power of the full moon.”

“What do you me-“ Lance began to ask but cut himself off when he spotted a very familiar mop of black hair rounding the corner, his fist on fire and a rage in his eyes.

One moment the woman was holding Lance, the next a coelom of fire sent her flying across the room.

With Lance free Allura spread her arms out, the carpeted ice floors became a liquid swallowing Lotor and his companion leaving only their heads exposed.

“Did you truly believe you could take over a tribe of water benders in the middle of the ocean during the night of a full moon? My people are already being bathed in the light and your forces shall be decimated.”

Lance felt Keith’s hand brush against his exposed arm. He felt the urge to take it in his own and hold that warmth in his hands until this was all ok.

Lotor didn’t appear worried, perhaps it was misplaced arrogance or he was planning something else they didn’t know.

“Lance I need you to help me repair the walls. These traitors won’t be going anywhere for awhile.” Allura commanded as bother her and Lance dropped their decorative furs to the floor.

“You take the east I take the west?” Lance asked pulling his focus back to the last at hand.

“If you can keep up little brother.” Allura chuckled.

Keith stared at the two “you can’t seriously be thinking of rebuilding the walls on your own.”

Lance smirked at him “Of course not, we’re making a dome.”

———————————————————————-

A horn sounded throughout the city and all the benders bar Shiro retreated towards the palace.

The avatar remained, he wasn’t sure what was going on but he knew that the walls couldn’t hold up against many more fire attacks.

He was beyond exhausted at this point, sweat dripping down his body despite being surrounded by ice and snow.

His attention was briefly pulled towards Allura who joined him at the front.

If he wasn’t so focused on breathing then he would have told her to go hide with her people, that he would protect her and her little brother that his own adopted brother loved so much.

“Thank you for your assistance Shiro but it will no longer be needed” Allura smiled as she rose the ice up beneath her “I suggest you retreat into the city.” She yelled.

Shiro wasn’t sure what she was planning but considering even walking at this point felt like a impossible task he really didn’t have much choice but to hobble away behind her before finally collapsing into the snow.

“You have attacked my people on the day of a full moon and my little brothers birthday. For this there is no punishment more fitting then the wrath of the ocean.” As she rose her arms great coulombs of water rose with her, following her gracefully movements as they rose high and high until they towered over the ships.

Shiro swallowed thanking the spirits he wasn’t on one of those ships right now preparing to be swallowed with no hope for survival.

The water began to curve towards them and Shiro felt bile rise up in his throat. The water was falling the wrong way. Allura was sending towards the city.

Shiro closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

However as the minutes ticked on and nothing happened Shiro braved a look.

What he saw was incredible.

A dome of ice, thick and strong covered the sky. Allura faced towards where in the distance another bender stood on a similar podium and together they sealed in the tribe.

A dome wouldn’t do much for them should the onslaught of fire continue, or thats what Shiro was about to bring up to the queen.

He never got a chance, as before he even opened his mouth the ground began to shake and a familiar dropping sensation in his stomach told Shiro everything he needed to know.

He had believed the tribe was named for its ability to move around. He never imagined it was truly part of there tides, able to submerge the entire tribe with just the power of the royal siblings.

The collom beneath Allura suddenly turned to liquid and she fell towards the ground.

Acting on instinct Shiro bent the water to catch her, gently placing the queen on the soft snow.

“Allura?” Shiro called to her crawling over.

From what he could tell she was fine just unconscious, likely the strain of moving so much water was too much for even her.

His shaking arms finally gave out and Shiro fell next to her, face half buried in the snow. His vision began to fade as he saw Keith running towards him closely followed by Lance.

——————————————————

Keith had seen plenty of amazing benders in his time.

He had seen the Avatar himself command lava to save a village.

He had seen a water bender commanding the vines of a tree like they were play things.

He had seen a earth bender bend metal, something previously believed impossible.

But none of them held up when compared to watching Lance and his sister submerge the entire city.

Keith had always been taught that the only way to be victorious was through unstoppable force. Yet here they were, no casualties on either side and the battle over.

Allura and Shiro were taken to the infirmary to rest.

Keith wanted Lance to join them but he refused instead saying he had to overlook repairs and make sure that Lotor was locked up popperly.

Everyone was working, many lining the walls to draw in fresh air from the water outside, while others scrubbed away the remains of the explosive liquid that stained the snow.

The guards combed the city to try and find the rest of Lotors generals but were only able to find the large one attempting to punch her way through the ice.

She was thrown in the cell with her Prince and allie.

The other was nowhere to be found in the city and assumed to have escaped before the submerge.

Everything and everyone seemed to fall into a routine that promised everything would be fine.

Then the water benders could no longer control their element.

Then the Koi fish was found dead floating in the water by Keith and Lance, the water a sickly green with a putrid scent coming off it.

Then the missing general made her move.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my Tumblr langsty-mc-langstface.  
> Please comment it fuels me.


End file.
